Last Sacrifice Darkness Bleeds
by No-NeEd-To-ApOlOgIsE
Summary: After being wrongly accused of treason, Rose finds herself in jail. She locks herself away from her friends and refuses to talk. But with the countdown to her death ticking down rapidly, Rose is forced to ask for help from someone who made it clear...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After being wrongly accused of treason, Rose finds herself in jail. She locks herself away from her friends and refuses to talk. But with the countdown to her hearing ticking down rapidly, Rose is forced to ask for help from someone who made it clear that they want nothing to do with her…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. ALL CREDIT GOES TO REICHELLE MEAD. **

_They execute traitors…_

As if my bleak cell needed more encouragement from the words that were refusing to leave my head. The grey walls were just like I remembered. Except the last time I was here, I was on the other side of the bars, standing with the gaurdians- not having them stare at me with their stupid guardian masks.

I was sitting on the floor in the furthest corner of my cell with my head leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes, thinking about the mess I was in. Accused of murder and being me, it couldn't have been just any murder- it had to be the Queen's. The bitch had to go and let herself be killed even though she knew someone was after her. I thought about the letter she had left me and swore.

A guardian tilted his head towards me, obviously startled at my first speech in hours. I fixed him with a ferocious glare, feeling slightly bad because I couldn't blame him for being curious but I convinced myself that he was one of the things that was stopping me from getting out of this Hell-hole. As soon as he turned away, I leant my head against the wall again and closed my eyes, replaying Abe's words in my head.

…

He was sitting next to me, trying to ignore me to listen to what the priest was saying.

I was almost shouting at him to look at me. I was screaming that I loved him but he remained silent. The rest of the church continued as though I wasn't there, screaming my lungs out.

I tugged at the sleeve of his duster.

"I love you," I whispered hoarsely.

He turned and fixed me with a cold yet impassive look.

"Love fades," he said simply. "Mine Has."

That was all it took to get me to run out of the church, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"Rose," a voice called as I ran. "Rose! Guardian Hathaway!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

"She no longer has a right on the title of guardian," an emotionless voice pointed out.

"Guardian Hathaway!" the voice called again, clearly ignoring the other guy.

I turned my head towards the bars and groaned again, realizing how stiff my neck was. As I looked at my visitor, my eyes widened, short of rolling out of there sockets.

"Stan?" I asked before immediately correcting myself and giving him the respect he had given me. "Guardian Alto?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. I stood up and ran to the bars, ecstatic that anyone had come to see me and immediately, my good mood dropped, along with my hands that had just been clutching the bars. Stan had come to see me. Stan of all people. The guy I had been arguing with for as long as I could remember, and yet, my best friend hadn't even bothered to come. It had been well over a day since I had last spoken to Lissa and I just realized how she hadn't come to see me. I'd been to consumed in my own thoughts to think about visiting her but it wasn't like she was the one accused of murder.

"How come you're here?" I asked, frowning.

A wrinkle appeared in the middle of Stan's forhead as he pondered over my sudden change in mood. "I came to see you. I thought that you could use some support aside from Princess Vasilissa's. Alberta was going to come too but she had to attend a council meeting. They're wanting to increase the security on your cell."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me! I've already got about half the guardians down here!" Ok, do that was a slight exaggeration but still, there were seven guards down here and three guarding the door upstairs.

Stan smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry but if it makes you feel better, Alberta's fighting against the idea."

I sighed and sat down, leaning back against the wall. It didn't make me feel better. One guardian's point of view was hardly going to influence the entire council but I didn't tell Stan that. "Thank you. My past record of breaking out of places isn't exactly helping, is it?"

He looked down at me, slightly amused. "Not really."

I looked for somewhere for him to sit and was once again forced to notice how bare the place was. There was only a wooden bed in my cell and nowhere for visitors to sit.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Take a seat," I offered dryly, gesturing at the ground.

His expression was torn between curtsey and the urge to laugh, clearly unable to decide whether I was serious or not. After a few seconds, he joined me on the ground.

Silence hung around us for a while and I started to fidget.

"Do you think I did it?" I blurted suddenly. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Do you think I would be here if I thought you were guilty?" he asked.

I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers. "I know but... It kinda helps to hear it."

Stan nodded and looked at his watch. He stood up suddenly and looked at me as I too scrambled to my feet.

"I'm sorry but I'm late to meet Alberta," he said.

"It's okay. And thanks for coming. It was nice to have yours and Alberta's support." I made sure to include her name as I thought about his earlier words. "Princess Vasilissa has been slightly too busy to pay a visit yet."

I tried to pull the sentence off with a light tone and a shrug but it was obvious, to even me, that my attempt was unsuccessful.

"Do you want me to take a message?" he asked.

I thought quickly and nodded. "Can you tell Adrian Ivashkov that he will always be in my dreams and that I'm sure that next time I go to sleep he will be there?"

He frowned. "I meant more important ones. Not love notes."

"Please," I begged. "It is important. Tell him and he'll understand. It'll mean a lot to him."

Stan opened his mouth to argue further but his watch caught his eye and he nodded curtly. "Alright. I will be back with Alberta as soon as possible, Guardian Hathaway. Until then."

"Until then."


	2. Chapter 2

Last Sacrifice Chapter 2

After Stan left, I sat on the floor and thought about Lissa. It'd been ages since I'd visited her and I decided that now was a good time to do so. I had time to kill. Loads of time to kill.

She was walking next to Christian, her head leaning on his shoulder.

Whoa! I had no idea they were together again!

"I've almost got the hang of it," she said and I could hear a smile in her voice.

"That's great, Lissa," he said, his hand was resting gently on her waist. "What did Adrian say?"

"The same except in a more crazier way. He was great today and we've started studying someone else along with Vladimir now," she said. There was an awkward pause and she sighed. "I can't believe they're putting her on trial."

It was needless to say they were talking about me.

"I know, Lissa. I know," Christian said, squeezing her waist gently. Lissa lifted her head off of his shoulder to look at him.

"You can't really blame them though," she said. "I mean, you know Rose. I've told her so many times to control her emotions but... But she never listens."

Christian frowned. "Are you saying you think that Rose murdered the Queen?"

Lissa's eyes widened. "No! Christian! Of course not! I'm just! ... I'm just trying to say that Rose didn't exactly make it easier for herself by threatening the Queen in front of the whole court. I mean!"

"She didn't know it was going to happen," Christian defended.

"She knew it HAD happened yesterday at court when she burst out!" Lissa threw back.

"Kinda like you're bursting out now?" Christian asked. Lissa could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to keep it calm. I was shocked at the way Lissa was acting. I mean, I know I have a wild temper at times but I didn't expect her to go around bitching about it behind my back while I was locked in a cell.

Lissa glared at Christian. "Since when did you decide to be best chums with Rose?" Scorn was practically dripping off of her voice.

"Since you decided not to be," Christian retorted.

"Oh, so now you're going to dump your girlfriend for the girl who hates your guts?" Lissa asked, raising her eyebrows. That was horrible, especially since Lissa knew Christian loved her but it was what she said next that really shocked me. "As if she needs more men in her life!"

I froze at that moment but Christian reacted fast. "No, but she needs her best friend."

"She didn't seem to need me when she went skipping to Russia all on her own!"

That was when I picked up the trace of dark feelings that were tuning through her mind. Lissa had hinted that she and Adrian had been using spirit but I just realized that they had been using way too much.

"She didn't come with you to Russia cause she didn't want you getting hurt," Christian said softly. "You know that, Liss." She just glared at him and he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "C'mon, Liss! You are not saying this about the person who ran away from school for you! The person who's helped you deal with everything! ... The person who could be listening to your thoughts at this very moment."

The last point was said very softly and in the more rational part of Lissa's mind, I felt a wave of guilt, panic and regret wash through. I reached further into her mind and concentrated on the darkness, pulling it away. Lissa sagged slightly into Christian's chest and I felt guilt and regret pass through her again, hitting her as she cried into Christian's shirt.

"It's okay," Christian soothed, stroking her beautiful, blonde hair. "You're okay."

"No, it's not, Christian. It was even more worse than earlier," she sobbed and with that I pulled out of her head.

That bitch! She thought this was all my fault! Did she think I would really want to put myself on trial? That I would really like to give anyone a chance to execute me? Unlike her, I wasn't suicidal. I didn't like to go around cutting my wrists or punishing myself.

I'm sitting in jail and my so-called 'best friend' is complaining about how I helped get myself into this situation and what was the 'as if she needs more men in her life' supposed to mean? I was with Adrian, especially since Dimitri had quite bluntly told me that he didn't love me anymore. Not to mention, it was her fault that Dimitri was worshipping her.

I hated her! I really hated her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Sorry I took so long to update! I can't update from my iPod and I rarely go on the computer!  
****This chapter is really BORING! The next is better, I swear!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Last Sacrifice Chapter 3

"Vasilissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Eddie Castille, Mia Rinaldi, Adrian Ivashkov and..." I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Dimitri Belikov?"

"That's it?" the guardian asked.

"Yes, that's it!" I snapped. "What are you asking me for? Party invites?"

The guardian glared at me before walking away.

"Control your temper," he said as he leant against the wall. "It's what got you in this mess anyway."

"I'm not sure about my 'temper' but I can control my punches pretty well! Come within one meter and I swear, you won't be leaving without a broken nose at the very least!" I threatened.

He pretended not to have heard as the usual guardian mask slipped over his face, angering me even more. I glared at him for a little while before huffing and turning away.

"Why is it," I wondered out loud, "That every guardian I have met has no life?" When there was no answer, I continued cheerfully. "I mean, your charge has a life and even when we have time off from our work, we're still worrying about them. They don't worry about us and yet we lay our lives on the line for them. Funny, isn't it?"

"Tick tock, tick tock," I muttered before asking out loud, "Does anyone have the time? I'm hungry."

"It's 3 pm," one guardian sneered without looking at his watch.

"Holy shit!" I swore. "Its been over eighteen hours since I are drank, ate or slept! You're supposed to execute me! Not starve me! Even then, you can only execute me if I'm proven guilty! Which- if I may point out to your oh-so-dim minds- hasn't happened yet! So get me some fucking food!"

My stomach growled loudly at that moment as if to back me up. At least, I could rely on my stomach and my best friend's boyfriend to  
support me.

The head guardian looked at me while I fixed him with a glare. He seemed to be debating whether to go or not. After a few more moments of glare wars, he whispered something into the ear of the guardian standing next to him. The guardian standing next to him walked up the stairs and out of the courts prison and I hoped that it was indeed to get me food.

After a long wait, he came back down holding a small tray of food. Chips, by the smell of it, since I couldn't see from my _great_ position on the ground- feel free to note the sarcasm.

He slipped it under the ten cm of space at the bottom of the bars and my mouth watered. There was a pizza slice, two doughnuts and some chips. Granted, it was nowhere near as much as I needed but I wasn't going to complain, atleast my stomach wasn't.

I grabbed a fistful of chips and shoved them into my mouth. I immediately stopped before chewing slowly and gulping them down.

"Yo! Male bitch who bought me this so-called food!" I called out, glaring yet again. "Is it too much effort to give me semi-warm food? You took long enough that you might as well have warmed it a bit!"

He didn't move when he replied. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. That's the only food you're gonna get for a good few hours. I suggest that you make the best of it."

"Well, I'm trying to be positive here but you aren't giving me much to work with!" I said before flinging a cold chip at him. He stepped away from his position on the wall and started walking towards my cell. Sensing his intentions, I yanked the tray out of his reach and my glare intensified.

He didn't take any notice. "If you want the food, than take it without complaints. If not, you can wait eight hours for your next meal."

I waited for him to move but when he made no sign to do so, I moved to where my tray was and sat down, swearing at the guardian. I started to eat slowly, unable to resist the lure of food, and like I said earlier, my stomach wasn't going to complain.

* * *

**See?  
****Totally boring!  
****Please review despite its shortness and boring-ness (my special word!)!  
****Your reviews really make my day!**


End file.
